


Asking Out Nurse Misty

by AnimatedAaron



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Au: nurse, Drabble, F/M, Nurse - Freeform, Nurses, One Shot, pokeshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedAaron/pseuds/AnimatedAaron
Summary: Ash is at a pokemon center after the events of the first episode. But what if Misty had met him here and she were his nurse? One Shot, Drabble, Pokeshipping





	Asking Out Nurse Misty

"Excuse me...miss." Ash calls grasping the nurse's hand. She's a tad startled but allows the contact. Realizing what an awkward situation he's made, Ash turns his head avoiding eye contact.

"Y-yes?" Misty replies. Suddenly, her cheeks begin to blush looking at his embarrassed expression. 'Why am I so flustered' she asks internally. 'He's the one who got attacked by birds'.

Ash's voice begins to shake as a nervous grin seeps onto his face. "I was wond-wondering if," a moment to clear his throat, "If you'd like a date?"

He shoots off his bed to a standing position, "I mean not right now! Cause you gotta work n stuff. But you know...sometime later." A nervous laugh soon follows.

This dead silence sets in as the two pre-teens stare at one another with tomato bright faces. Misty can't help but gaze at this strange but kinda cute guy with a wide eyed expression.

"Uhm," she ponders. Misty knew that not everyone was a Casanova. Plus, this guy probably wasn't thinking straight since he was injured trying to defend his friend. But that's what caught her attention.

He wasn't trying to swoon her over with flattering words. The guy was in the hospital trying to protect his Pokémon from a fleet of Spearow. Plus, even with the bandages and bruises, he did have a pretty face to look at.

He's probably worth spending one Saturday afternoon with.

She smiles, responding warmly, "I'll go to the movies with you if you let go of my hand."

Suddenly, Ash was filled to the brim with joy and energy.

So filled that he shouts "Yes!" He pulls the redhead in and dips her into a 'passionate and romantic' kiss that he's only seen done in movies.

He quickly places his date back onto her (stunned) feet.

"I promise I'll do my best to make it a good date! See ya then!" The trainer rushed off to go inform his Pikachu of the good news completely forgetting to ask for a time and place to meet up. All he knew was what everyone was hearing him sing as he dashed down the hallway.

"I got a date! I got a date! I got a date!"

Misty on the other hand, calmly sat on the bed letting it all sink in. The kiss and that dance he did despite the sore body he has.

"...Dear Mew, what did I just agree too?" she asked herself. That was her first response, until she realized that Ash had a couple of cuts that were still healing.

Misty then bolted out of room looking for her patient.

"Hey! You're gonna reopen your wounds!" Misty shouted, "Get Back Here!"

The End


End file.
